Users of mobile computing devices are often hesitant to answer incoming requests for live communication (e.g., for telephone calls) associated with identifying information (e.g., telephone numbers) that they do not recognize. In some instances, a user may provide input (e.g., names and telephone numbers) to a mobile computing device to define a contact list, such that identification information may be displayed by the mobile computing device upon receipt of an incoming request for live communication. However, unless the identifying information of an incoming caller is stored in the contact list, conventional mobile computing devices may be unable to differentiate requestors known to the user from those with no relation to the user.